Diameter is an authentication, authorization, and accounting (AAA) protocol for computer networks, and is a successor to RADIUS. The Diameter base protocol is defined in IETF RFC 3588, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Diameter communications may use a request-answer message exchange. Diameter routing involves routing of request messages in one direction and answer messages in the reverse direction. However, Diameter routing does not use information learned from received Diameter answer messages or from non-receipt of expected Diameter answer messages to route request messages.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for answer-based routing of Diameter request messages.